The Roses
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Three roses that resemble love, lost, and celebration from and for two legendary shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke died, Naruto bought two dozen black roses.

Naruto loves Sasuke more than anything. He wished he could turn back time. He could have prevented this. He needed his Sasuke back.

It's been six months since he lost his beloved. Naruto wouldn't come out of the house. He'd send clones to pick up things for him. Sakura and Kiba tried to get him to come out but they fail each time.

Naruto didn't want to see anyone. He couldn't bare to see anyone right now in his state. He hasn't taken a shower in a week. He slept on his bedroom floor, sobbing until his headaches made him sleepy.

It sucks. Sasuke wouldn't let him do this. Sasuke would want Naruto to be happy. Live for him and live his life. No one sees Naruto as a depressed type despite his upbringing. Naruto is a ball of sunshine that everyone appreciates.

But he felt he couldn't move on.

He wanted to feel Sasuke's arms around him again. Sasuke was his home. Just embracing him was all Naruto needed. Nothing will ever be the same.

Every year he bought black roses on Sasuke's birthday. He remembered that Sasuke loves them. On a mission years ago, they walked by a field of black roses in a foggy forest.

Sasuke seemed hypnotized by the dark color and picked one up. They smelled like lavender. Naruto can see a small smile form on Sasuke's face. Only Naruto noticed and that made it special.

After the mission, Naruto promised that Sasuke will receive black roses each year on his birthday. From that day, Naruto fulfilled the promise.

They started falling in love each time. Naruto confessed first despite being overwhelmed. He never had these feelings for anyone else. Sakura hardly counts since he used her as a cover up for his true feelings for Sasuke.

From then on, they were inseparable. Eventually, everyone knew about Sasuke and Naruto. There were a few hateful comments from villagers but that didn't stop these two from loving each other.

Naruto felt like everything building up to this moment was worth it. He got the man that he loved for years. They are happy together and that is what matters.

All that time seems like yesterday. What happened?

That damn solo mission is what happened.

Naruto constantly begged Sasuke to let him go with him on this mission. Naruto knew that Sasuke can handle himself but he wanted to go as his backup. Sasuke assured Naruto that he will back sooner than he'll know it.

And Naruto waited. He waited for Sasuke to come back to him safe and sound. Waited for Sasuke to wrap his arms around him, feeling secure.

Naruto looked at his digital clock and it read four o'clock. Naruto started to get anxious. Sasuke should have been back by now. Suddenly a knock on their door was heard.

Naruto started shaking. Sasuke wouldn't knock he would walk through the door. He felt his heart dropped drastically. Naruto opened the door and saw two anbu ninjas standing in front of him.

That is when his whole world shattered. Naruto fell to the floor when he was told the news. He couldn't function. Naruto lost the love of his life.

Naruto moved out of their home and back to his old apartment. He stayed there ever since. He just stared out his window blaming himself for everything.

Sasuke should have let him go. He should have pushed him further. He should have went without asking. Naruto couldn't stop blaming himself.

For months he filled his apartment with black roses. They remind Naruto how he loves Sasuke. He'll love him forever. These roses fill his broken heart.

These black roses fill Naruto's broken heart.

He'll continue to buy more if necessary. These are his and Sasuke's memories in each and every rose. A memory Naruto will cherish until his very end. It's the best he could do for Sasuke.

A rose for their love.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto died, Sasuke bought two dozen blue roses.

When they were genin, Team Kakashi went on a mission to receive an important scroll for the Hokage. They past a field of blue roses. Naruto was in a trance at first sight.

Naruto picked up one rose and pressed it against his nose. They smelled like rain and strawberries. It was a good smell combination and Naruto couldn't stop picking up more.

The team left the field with Naruto having a handful of roses. Sasuke made a mental note that Naruto loves blue roses. He will buy a dozen for Naruto's birthday.

And from that day forward, Sasuke kept his word. He would bring Naruto a single blue rose every year for his birthday.

This is their bond. This blue rose brings them together. That is how their love for each other grew. Sasuke confessed his feelings on Naruto's 16th birthday.

From then on, they became a couple. A love that can never be broken. A bond no one can get between them. A love they waited for years to release.

And the roses kept coming of course. This is one of their ways of saying 'I love you.' Their love for each other is endless for them.

Until Naruto had to go on a mission without Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, demanded the Hokage that he goes with Naruto and the three other ninja on their mission. Tsunade tells Sasuke that Naruto will be okay and he's not alone.

That wasn't the problem though. Sasuke is a bit possessive. Naruto told Sasuke that everything will be okay. He'll be back before Sasuke even realized he left. Sasuke had a bad feeling but he trusts Naruto.

Sasuke waited for him back at their home in the Uchiha District. Sasuke felt the same feeling he did years ago when his clan was slaughtered.

He felt fear. Fear that Naruto won't come back. He needed Naruto in his arms right now. He needs to feel his body pressed against his. He needs to know that Naruto is safe.

He needed to know that his lover is safe.

Is he safe?

Sasuke sensed a different chakra and walked towards his front door to open it. Kakashi himself stood in front of the door and had a very sympathetic expression that is hardly shown through his mask but Sasuke sees it clear as day.

He finally gathered up the courage and told Sasuke the news. News that made Sasuke want to curl up in a ball and die. Kakashi sees that Sasuke starts to violently shake. It seemed like he was going to break apart like you blocks.

Kakashi tells Sasuke about the details of his death, each word sounded like gibberish to Sasuke at this point. His life seems fake because he can not believe this is happening.

Sasuke raises his head to face Kakashi, all the while ignoring the tears that are rolling down his face fast. He tells his sensei that he wants to be alone. Kakashi knows that it is a bad idea to leave him alone in this state, but he doesn't have a say in this at the moment.

When Sasuke heard Kakashi close the door, he punches his thin wall, creating a very large hole in the wall. His knuckles start bleeding from the force but Sasuke doesn't care. He just lost his best friend. The love of his life. The one person that knew Sasuke inside and out.

He's gone.

Why did this happen? He should have went without the Hokage's approval. He doesn't care if it's against her rules, he goes wherever Naruto goes. Naruto doesn't go anywhere without Sasuke being near or next to him. He doesn't care if it's possessive. He just doesn't want to accept this at all.

After his lover's funeral, Sasuke refused to go out. He hardly got in with the rookies so he didn't think they would care about his well being. The only person he hears is Sakura. Of course she cares because she is one of the few that got close enough to him.

Sasuke didn't want to ignore her but he needed to cope alone. He feels empty. He's lost too many people in his life he cared about because he chose to let his guard down. He regrets it. If he just kept his distance, everyone he cared for the most will be alive right now.

But he couldn't.

Naruto knew how to get under his skin. He knew what buttons to push that would send Sasuke over the edge each time but he didn't care. Naruto is the only one that took the time to know who Sasuke is, inside and out.

Sasuke can't continue like this.

Reminiscing won't bring Naruto back. So he makes a promise. He promises that he will never let anyone forget. Never forget the legendary shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. His one and only lover. His sun. His partner forever.

So for years after his death, Sasuke will continue to bring him blue roses. Each rose saying 'I Love You'. Each rose expressing that Sasuke cherished every memory. Each rose remembering the love they have will last forever.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Two legendary shinobi have been erased from this world.

Sasuke and Naruto buried side by side. The village came together and sat dozens of red roses on their graves. The red roses symbolizes their love for one another. They were the symbol of love and bond that can never be broken.

They showed the village that anyone can like and love anyone their hearts desire. It's more than a boy and girl relationship. It's more than the stereotype traditional they ran with for years. If you're happy with the one you love, then keep going and never look back.

The village never stopped Naruto and Sasuke from loving each other. From their confession to their end of time, they are honored forever. These tears that run down people's faces are happy ones. They respect these ninjas after life just like they were alive.

Two souls come together as one in the end.

Though, it does hurt the ones they had to leave behind. Those close friendship bonds they weaved were shattered but they can easily be mended together. They know it's not the last time they'll see each other.

Until then, they live in the present. They are living for them. It is what they would want. It is more of a celebration than an emotional rollercoaster of sorrow and regret.

We live for the legends of tomorrow.


End file.
